


Swim with me

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: He licks Tony's neck tasting the chlorine on his tongue, he smacks his mouth slightly to chase away the taste before chomping down on his partner's neck. Tony gasps out in pain and pleasure, bucking his hips into nothing, Stephen licks and laps at the mark, driving Tony to whine. "I, uh, Ste- Stephen", Tony moans out while Stephen steadily caresses down his side. "Please, Tony, let me make you feel good," Stephen says into Tony's ear.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Kudos: 29





	Swim with me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

**Kinktober Day 6 - Skinny Dipping**

  
  
  
  
  
  


They were no stars in the sky, just inky blackness, a mass of nothing and everything. Cold air weaves through his body as he lays floating in the pool, thinking of nothing and everything, he silently praises his past self for deciding that a self heating pool was a good idea instead of putting the money elsewhere. He had originally come out to think after he and Stephen had argued when he realized he hadn't used his pool in a while and just like lightbulb had gone off in his head, he had gotten the impromptu idea of jumping into the pool.

That was about for thirty (30) minutes ago and now he's floating in his pool naked because he didn't want to go inside to get his swimwear or wear his boxers in the pool and ruin them with chlorine. The skin around his fingers and toes have slowly started pruning and he's thinking maybe it's time to get out, he stands in the pool, the water reaching his hips and runs a wet hand through his hair just as he's about to turn around he hears the garden door open. 

"It's a bit late to be in the pool don't you think?" Stephen queries, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Tony huffs and rolls his eyes, "What do you want?" he asked, still miffed about their prior argument despite the fact that he probably doesn't even remember the reason that kickstarter the fight. Stephen backs off slightly noticing the tone of Tony's voice, "Just wanted to make sure you're okay, you've been out here for quite some time babe".

Tony shakes his head abruptly and steps closer to the edge of the pool, "I'm absolutely peachy Stephen, it's not like how I feel really matters anyway" Tony shrugs out, remembering what had happened and started the argument, he turns around and decides that he's not going to get get out of the pool. When Stephen doesn't respond he assumes that Stephen has went back inside, it's not until he feels a cold hand softly touching his shoulder is when he realizes what's happening.

He turns around briskly, forcing water to slash against Stephen, "Your feelings do matter to me" he says softly, stroking Tony's shoulder, the simple gesture holds more than enough emotion for Tony to believe him. He hugs him, all wet and soggy, "I'm glad you got a self heating pool" Stephen says hugging him back. The hug lasts for about twenty (20) seconds before Stephen starts kissing Tony's neck, nipping and biting gently, "I'm sorry I made you feel like your feelings don't matter" he says into Tony's neck, "Let me make it up to you". 

He licks Tony's neck tasting the chlorine on his tongue, he smacks his mouth slightly to chase away the taste before chomping down on his partner's neck. Tony gasps out in pain and pleasure, bucking his hips into nothing, Stephen licks and laps at the mark, driving Tony to whine. "I, uh, Ste- Stephen", Tony moans out while Stephen steadily caresses down his side. "Please, Tony, let me make you feel good," Stephen says into Tony's ear. 

Tony nods silently and let's Stephen get to work, he strokes gently at Tony's semi half cock, the water acting as a lubricant. Tony feels like he's floating, not because he's actually floating but because the way Stephen hand shakes around his cock makes him feel so light, he tips his head back and whimpers, simultaneously giving Stephen more access to his throat. 

Tony's cock twitches as Stephen flicks his wrist and rubs his thumb over the tip, he uses his other hand and rolls Tony's nipple between his fore fingers. Tony bucks into his hand and Stephen stops a sly grin appearing on his face. Tony whines out when Stephen's hand comes to a still and Tony gives him a pout, "I want you to rut into my hand and come that way" he says seductively. Tony's face reddens but it's only slightly noticeable because of the way the garden lights reflect off of Tony's face casting shadows and highlight, he braces his hands on Stephen's shoulder and fucks into his hand with a moan. 

He puts his head on Stephen's collarbone and ruts quickly into his hand, feeling the calluses on his fingers and palm, the water around them slashing as Tony moves. He huffs into Stephen's ear in pleasure as he picks up the pace. Stephen runs his hand through Tony's hair, the whole moment feeling soft and sensual, nothing like their usual endeavors.

"Fuck, I'm close," he says quietly, not wanting to disrupt the peacefulness, "Come for me baby" Stephen replies just as softly, Tony feels his orgasm coming like a wave in a storm about hit the shores crashing down and soaking everything in its path, with a few final thrusts Tony comes into Stephen's hand and all over the pool quietly. He pants softly, resting his read and tenderly comes down from his orgasm high

Stephen caresses the back of his neck gently making Tony shudder slightly, "Did that show you how much I care," Stephen says jokingly, his own erection bobbing in the water. Tony laughs and pecks Stephen's shoulder before looking him in the eye, "Yes it did" Tony says and creates a space between them. "I'm getting cold and I see the problem you've got there, " Tony says, casting his eye down to glance at the wavy outline of his partner's cock. "Why don't we head inside and finish up".

They make their way out of the pool, spilling pool water all over the tiled ground, they make haste picking up their clothes and rushing to get inside away from the cold autumn air, they giggle together at the sound of their feet pitter pattering on the wet tiles. They look at one another one last time before entering the house and smile, Tony smirks when he notices Stephena hand over his bulge and pulls him into the house 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are welcome also my tumblr is w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r


End file.
